


Current

by Jentrevellan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/pseuds/Jentrevellan
Summary: Alternative ending to the FMA Manga/Brotherhood (written before the series had finished).





	

He shook his head in disbelief, yet deep down inside him, he knew it was true. He glanced at each of the faces around him and stared at each one of them. All of them were confused, except his father's. Angrily, he glared at his father across the empty room where their enemy had once stood. He had vanished after completing his goal and was, no doubtly, on his way to another poor country to think up another way to supreme immortality.

"It can't be true..." Edward whispered through parched lips. He had sworn to come back, sworn to save the day...sworn to protect her. His head span and he collapsed to the ground, his knees giving way. Hohienhiem came over to him.

"Edward...I don't know what to do..." he said quietly.

Anger flared deep within him. He glared up at him. "You had better find out! I need to find out! All of those people out there...it can't be true! What about your back-up plan? What about your counter-attack?" Edward yelled, his voice ringing out the large room.

His father remained still and dipped his head. "We will try," he mumbled.

Edward got to his feet and clapped his hands, pressing them to the ground. A large staircase erupted from the floor up to the hole in the ceiling and he ran up them, his father chasing after him. Al called his name in his skinny body, and attempted to follow him but fell over. Edward ignored the protests that reached his ears and ran as fast as he could.

The open air greeted him and caught in his lungs. He stopped in his tracks and felt bile rise in his mouth. Everything was still save for the numerous amount of dogs barking. Edward pulled his eyes away from the bodies that sprawled the ground and ran forwards, knowing that his father was right behind him. He found a car parked nearby and hastily climbed into the seat, annoyed with himself for not knowing how to drive.

"Damn it!" he yelled, his fists hitting the steering wheel.

His father opened the driver's door. "Move over, I'll drive you," he said quickly and Edward scooted across. The drove very quickly and Edward kept his eyes closed the whole way. "Why do you want to go, Edward?" his father said quietly.

Edward shifted a little. "Because I can't believe it. I have to see it for myself," he replied bitterly. "I hope you know where you are going."

They drove for hours and Edward felt like kicking himself for wasting so much time. Finally, familiar green fields came into view as the evening began to roll in. At the bottom of one hill, Edward pulled on his coat and jumped out of the car as his father began to halt it. He ran as fast as he possibly could; the yellow house dull in the setting sun. He breathed heavily and blinked away the stinging in his eyes.

He climbed onto the decking and pushed open the front door. Den ran out and greeted him, her barking filling up the whole house. Edward looked down at her.

"Where is she Den, where?" he said to the dog. The dog ran ahead towards the basement and pushed the door open. Edward climbed down the stairs and then stopped in his tracks.

Winry's bodyguards were lying face down on the floor. With his fists clenched, he stepped over their bodies and headed into the main basement room, where the light flickered. By his feet in the threshold and leaning against the frame was Pinako. Edward jutted his jaw and leant down, looking at the old lady's face. His eyes searched the room until he saw what he had been dreading.

He stood up, his feet feeling like lead and slowly made his way towards the figure on the floor. His breathing quickened again and he dully registered that his father was now in the basement too, standing in the doorway.

Her long blonde hair had fallen around her face and her hand was reaching out. He knelt down and looked at her. She had a smudge of oil on her upper left arm. Hesitantly, he reached forwards and with his left thumb, rubbed the oil off her arm. She remained still. He forced himself to look at her face and he squeezed his eyes tight shut and then opened them a few minutes later.

Her face was ghostly white and her mouth was open a little. If he hadn't know than she wasn't breathing, he would think that she was asleep, except that her eyebrows seemed arched a little, like she was sad. He wrapped his arms around her and moved her into his lap as he sat cross legged on the floor. He wiped away the hair from her face as he cradled her.

"You should have left...you should have fled the country whilst you still had the chance," he whispered.

A drip of water landed on Winry's pale cheek and Edward stared. Then he realised that it was his tear. The tears had begun to fall from his eyes and they landed heavily on her face. He called her name over and over again, in the hope that she would wake up at any moment. How he hated himself now! It was unfair that he had lived and she had died!

"Winry...my Winry..." he mumbled.

He leant forward and kissed her forehead, long and hard, his face scrunching up and more teas fell. It was stupid of him to deny it...why had ne never told her? He pulled away a little and looked down at her and shook his head. Why had he never admitted to anybody, himself or even her, how much he loved her? No, not 'loved', but 'love'. He turned to his father.

"Help me," he whispered.

Tears had fallen from his father's eyes too. "Look deep inside you...do you have her soul? We all have souls inside us now from the people of this country...did hers come to you?"

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He found himself zoning out completely, ignoring the patter of the rain outside and his father's breathing and then his own. He heard voices. He reached further, searching the voices for the one he recognised. He search, and imagined himself swimming through a heavy current of a narrow river as he overturned each and every stone at the bottom, searching for the stone that would match his.

He found her. He fought for her. His chest leapt up and by using the alchemy he knew and the unlimited knowledge within him, he reached for her, the current the strongest. He could feel her reaching for him, fighting with the current. Then, with his hand, he grasped her and pulled her back with him.

The room reappeared slowly around him, and he felt his father's hand on his back.

"That's right, she's almost there. Keep pulling her..."

Edward bit his lip and pulled the stone successfully out of the raging current. In his arms, Winry twitched and suddenly gasped, and coughed as if she had swallowed a mouthful of water. Not believing it, he breathed quicker and patted her back to help her breathe. Her eyes surveyed everything around her and landed on Edward's face, where fresh tears had fallen.

He had her back.

She gasped, the colour slowly returning to her face and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lent down and buried his face in her shoulder and her long soft hair. He took in her scent and cried on her shoulder, his hands running up and down her back. His flesh hand went to her neck where he checked her pulse to find it beating healthily underneath his touch. Edward looked down into her face, to see him looking back astonished, her mouth open a little.

"Ed...?"

Edward swooped down and kissed her open mouth and their tears mingled with each others. He kissed her face over and over again and she did the same with his, gripping his shirt and not daring to let go. He began to stand up and helped her get to her feet, keeping an arm around her, and she kept her around him. Edward turned to his father.

"Thank you," he said, wiping his face, and reaching out to touch his father on his arm.

Hohienhiem nodded and smiled a little. "I'm so glad my theory worked," he said and shrugged.

"Can we bring everybody back?" Edward said, holding Winry closer to him.

"We can try. I'm pretty sure it will work. It's going to be hard, but we can do it. I had better bring Pinako back, because I think I have her soul..." he said and moved towards the old woman.

Edward turned towards Winry and sighed. "I guess I couldn't keep my promise," he muttered, reaching forwards to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, although he wasn't sure which ones where her own.

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

He rested his forehead on hers. "You were gone...I had lost you..."

She kissed him lightly. "Don't ever go again," she said, her eyes flashing and a smile teasing her lips.


End file.
